The Beginng of Shannara
by coastaltigress
Summary: Ever wonder who founded the four families constantly ivolved in the Shannara series? Heres a take on where they come from before the great wars.


Walking about the ruins of this valley somehow touched the group of five teenagers, it felt like they knew this ancient place. A few rotting structures were strew about this valley an old village. The building they assumed was a tavern still stood partially the hearth, long devoid of any flames stood by half rotted benches that were overgrown by plants. The five teenagers came back to themselves as they heard their teacher calling them back to the bus.

"Well did you all enjoy the excursion to the Shade Valley? It was very hard for me to get approval to go into such a well preserved village ruins such as this"

"Yes Mr. Freemark" they all chanted back at their history teacher.

"You are my brightest students that I have had in a long time so I don't mind telling you this, I have a test planned on the history of this region, and I mean the ancient history dating back to when this village was still functioning so I suggest you talk to Ellentari Jones"

"Hey Byron isn't that your last name are you related to that crazy old cat lady?"

"Shut up moron Jones is a common name" a girl defended.

After the final siren went a loud chanting of "_FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT" _ could be heard. This was the last straw for the normally patient John Ross Callum-Freemark, sighing heavily he went around the building to see 30 or so high school kids standing around the fight. He easily saw that the fight was Matthew Johnson and his friends vs. Byron and Alexandra Jones, Amaya Smith, Bridget Stone and Troy Bailey his best and brightest students who were not particularly liked because there was something different about. John had sensed it and when he choose to carry his birthright with him, the staff always pulsed when it was near these group of teenagers. Especially Bridget he never sought the council's help on this but he knew they were connected to Ellentari a woman who had lived far to long to be human.

"ENOUGH" he roared and they all scattered like wildfire at the sight of a teacher. As they ran away John saw the state that both sides were in. Amaya was cradling her hand and she had a split lip. Bridget was fine but she supporting Byron who had a black eye and was clutching his ribs. Troy and Alexandra were holding the struggling Matthew Johnson down. Troy pinned him against the wall and didn't blink as Alexandra gave the struggling boy and mean right hook that connected with his nose, which began to bleed profusely. Troy dropped the howling boy with a look of disgust which dropped instantly at the sight of John.

"Mr. Freemark I can explain sir…."

"Don't bother Alexandra, lets just get everyone to the sick bay and get you patched up. Although I think Mr. Johnson and his friends might need an ambulance don't you?"

"I think my ribs are at least cracked… sir" Byron panted out and Alexandra looked at her twin with concern, it was not normal for either of them to be hurt let alone in a fight.

"When will your parents be here to pick you up?" John asked as they walked towards the administration building.

"Ah, John I forgot this was your first year here, I will be taking them to the hospital my self"

"But Sir….." John's protest was cut off by a look from the principal.

Waiting for news of his students injuries the principal talked with his uninjured students.

"Sorry we lost, they had weapons Byron and Amaya decided to attack them, I think they were trained by masters in the dragon style"

The brown haired man shook his head at the thought of rouge weapons masters running around.

"Mister Shirahama, Byron's ribs are very tender but no serious damage and Amaya's wrist had to be strapped and has to stayed strapped for a week and she is not to put any strain on it. She was lucky it was only a mild injury with the damage she dealt to Mr. Hewitt. Anyway sign these forms you know the drill then your free to take your wards, and Kenichi please take this care package those kids can't survive on your cooking and now that Amaya can't cook I don't want them to have to eat takeout or salad all the time" the man nodded and walked out of the small hospital.

"Settle down John everything is fine, I guess I had better explain why I was the one to take the kids to the hospital last night. They are my kids, I took them in just after I had moved here from Japan after my wife died, giving birth to our son. A woman knocked on my door she looked to be 40 and she was leading Bridget by the hand. Alex and Byron were hiding behind her and Amaya was just a baby in a carrier at that time".

****** Flash Back ******

"Who is it?" Kenichi Shirahama called out wearily, he had just unpacked all of his belongings and was tired, and glancing at the clock he saw it midnight.

"I am Kahlyn Ravenlock, I have need of you to watch over these children. They will be the founders of the Shannara line, and vital to the survival of the world when they are older. Please Kenichi I know you have lost much and your desire to live but you must live if not for yourself but for these children"

"How do you know so much about me?"

Kahlyn sighed and gathered her magic to her and touched Kenichi's forehead, and showed him the future. The Great Wars, the fall of Paranor and brief flashes of a dark river with a figure he recognised but couldn't place talking to the druid Kahlyn Ravenlock. A jumble of other images came and he knew that these children that were soon to places in his cared needed him just as much as he would come to need them.

He would teach them after all he wasn't Ryuzanpaku's strongest disciple for nothing, and he looked at the five children and instantly felt his paternal instincts kick in.

"What are their names, Druid?"

"To fit in this time they will need to have surnames common to this time. They do not names as such, as they were trained by a horrible master until now. And the baby doesn't have anything at all"

"Ok so names are needed"

"As of now you are their father and as their parent you must name them"

"What?"

"Relax, Kenichi I jest. Only the baby does not have a name she does need one"

Kenichi looked at the baby girl and she opened stormy grey eyes as it started to rain.

"Amaya" the baby girl newly named Amaya smiled at Kenichi.

****** END FLASH BACK ******

"Looks like we have company, kids come out here will you"

"Coming"

The five children strolled out of various bedrooms, and the boys slid down the railing of a steep spiral stair case.

"Bridget, Alex, Byron, Amaya and Troy it's time you found out everything about the world you are going to live in. Kahlyn Ravenlock thinks it is time for you to have your destined paths revealed to all of you" Kenichi opened the door to reveal a tall lean figure, wearing a black tattered travelling cloak that fluttered in a non existent wind, the hood covered the druids features. Kahlyn Ravenlock walked into the open living room and removed her hood, revealing a woman who was older than both John and Kenichi's lifetimes double and combined yet she only looked to be 40 the only thing that showed her age was her grim face and the glint of wisdom that is only gained from pain and suffering. Kahlyn smiled at everyone Bridget looked surprised at the change it made to the woman's features. Kahlyn studied all of the children in turn and she saw where their descendants would get their looks the twins Alexandria and Byron were both tall, slender and graceful with gently pointed ears with the same fine features common to all elves whether male or female, Alexandria wore her hair in a braid and Byron's hair was spiked up the blondes both had natural streaks of gold.

Troy was pale with black hair that was soft and silky and fell around his face, he stood silently observing the druid. Amaya had waist length dark brown hair that was tied up in a low pony tail with two pieces framing her face, she nudged Troy to stop him from glaring at the woman who had shown up from no where. Bridget was standing tall and had light brown hair and a strong build from her martial arts training and cared less about the druid.

"Come here all of you" she ordered suddenly as she went searching through her druid robes. Kahlyn pulled out a beautiful silver hand mirror with gold engraving of flowering vines and birds in flight made of pearl. John shifted uneasily as he felt the magic of the druid stirring in the air.

"Touch the mirror quickly, before I am too drained to show you all that I must" everyone touched the mirror and saw what would become of the world very soon and how they would help in remaking the world.


End file.
